This invention relates to a new and novel composite precious stone, especially one arranged to form a heart having enhanced brilliance.
Composite stones are becoming increasingly commercially significant as manufacturers use small stones to form a larger stone so that the usersxe2x80x2 impression is of a large stone having enhanced values compared to the actual value of the individual elements which make-up the composite stone.
Composite stones take different forms and shapes, and the result in brilliance relates to the chose of stones employed.
Applicant is unaware of any composite stone in which the facet cuts of the adjoining stones are substantially the same. Applicant has found that by employing substantially similar facet cuts for adjoining stones, the overall brilliance of the resulting composite stone is enhanced.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved composite stone having enhanced brilliance.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a composite stone in which interesting and attractive composite stone forms may be provided.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a composite stone which is susceptible of widespread use, commercial significance and will be economically valuable to the user by providing a composite stone of significantly enhanced brilliance as compared to the cost of the individual stones.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description:
In accordance with the principles of this invention, the above objects are accomplished by providing a composite stone in which the faceting of the adjoining stones are substantially similar or identical. In view of the fact that the adjoining stones may be of different shape, maintaining the faceting of each of the composite adjoining stones as close as possible is the ultimate objective and that what is being sought to be protected by this patent application.